


the identity of an enemy

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Kudos: 1





	the identity of an enemy

No one  
Will ever love me  
Caress my face  
Please  
I’ll forever stare  
Ever so longingly  
Yet my heart  
Is not human  
My mind  
Something putrid  
I am in between identities  
And what we call  
Our society  
Won’t let that be its own  
See, I was ripped  
Into the world  
Defined chemically  
A doctor looked down  
And there was my “identity”  
I never asked  
To be seen  
In fact,  
Please don’t look  
However much I seem  
Like an open book  
I am perishing  
My condition  
Forever harrowing  
Do not come near  
My problems are too complicated   
You’d never understand  
How my love is dilapidated  
I don’t know how  
I never learned  
For beneath my brow  
Rests a world spurned  
It ripples  
Fluid as water  
Just as easily contaminated   
Somehow   
More quickly hated  
No, it’s not water  
It’s toxic waste  
An unknown color  
A burning taste  
In the back of your throat  
Where you never can reach  
My soul’s ashes coat  
Your hands  
You’ve lost me  
Was I ever something  
Able to be found?  
Or was I nothing  
A wisp of a sound  
I don’t know  
I don’t know  
I don’t know.  
No one told me.  
All they told me  
Was who I’m supposed to be  
He, she, he, she, he, she  
The enemy


End file.
